


Satyriasis

by akuchan_47



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuchan_47/pseuds/akuchan_47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy have a secret, and Spock is determined to learn what it is. Only because the two men are wasting the ships precious resources and are likely putting themselves in needless danger at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satyriasis

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a gift-fic for nightshadow_t2 at the happy_trekmas community. I was working off of this prompt: Something with Centaur shifters? and read ‘something’ as ‘someone’... yeah you’ll see. Beta’d by the lovely rroselavy

The planet they were presently exploring had an atmosphere similar to Earth’s. It supported life, but as their observations from the ship had shown, and their visit planet-side further backed up the theory that there were no sentient life forms. None of the wildlife that they had encountered up to this point had been dangerous, but that meant nothing. Spock knew that it would be illogical to think that there were no predators on this planet. The initial landing party was small; it consisted of himself, the captain, two scientists who worked closely with him, and two personnel from security.

He stood a precise three meters away from his captain and couldn’t hear what he was saying to himself, but Spock had a good idea what was being muttered quietly as he looked around. Captain Kirk, Jim, as he insisted that Spock call him when they weren’t on duty, had his hands clasped behind him and was bouncing on his toes, while his whole body thrummed with excitement. Whenever they encountered a planet similar to this one Spock noticed that the captain would get agitated in a way that Doctor McCoy would describe as being as “giddy as a schoolgirl.” If he were prone to assigning such idioms to events, Spock believed that he would have to concur. He moved an unobtrusive point three zero meters in the captain’s direction and was then able to discern what he was saying.

“Bones is going to love it here, can’t wait to show it to him, yep this is perfect.”

“Captain,” Spock called out.

“Yes, Mr. Spock?” When Jim turned to look at him, Spock noticed that he’d attempted to school his face into something that appeared to be professional, but he could do nothing about the brightness of, and the excitement that shone in his eyes, which were bluer than the ocean reflecting a summer sky. Again another one of Doctor McCoy’s idioms, because Spock of course would never think up something like that on his own. It wasn’t odd that Doctor McCoy would make such an observation about the captain, since it was a well-known fact that the two of them were involved in a romantic relationship. What Spock did find concerning was the churning in his stomach whenever he thought of the two of them as a couple. It had become almost a constant state, so much so that he could no longer write his upset stomach off as having been caused by bad food. Which led him to face the fact that he might be jealous of the two men, though in cases like today he was able to delude himself into thinking that his bad stomach was caused by concern for the captain and the doctor, because he knew from prior experience that they would be coming back down to the surface by themselves. It had happened every other time they’d come across a planet with a landscape and atmosphere similar to Earth’s. His concern lay fully in the fact that it was unsafe for the ship’s captain and it’s chief medical officer to be on an unknown planet unattended by a security party. He wasn’t at all curious about what they might be doing.

“It’s time that we head back to ship, we’ll come back tomorrow with a larger party and spread out further,” he intoned.

“Whatever you say, Mr. Spock,” Kirk answered, and then commed the ship to have the landing party beamed up.

***  
“Ensign I’d like you to beam me down to the exact coordinates where you sent Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy,” Spock said to the technician who was manning the transporter pad, as he stepped onto it.

The man hesitated and hemmed and hawed.

“Is there a problem, Ensign?” Spock asked.

“No sir, but Captain Kirk said there wouldn’t be anyone else going down today, sir.”

“Was it your order not to send anyone else down?” Spock enquired.

“No, sir, it’s just the captain... sir...?”

“Good then, if there’s no more objection, the exact location you beamed the captain down to.”

“Yes sir.”

Moments later Spock found himself in the same clearing that he’d been in just over an hour ago. At first glance the place was empty and there was no sign of the captain or the doctor. Spock began to walk around the clearing, and very shortly he came upon two Starfleet uniforms including undergarments and boots and socks, one set with a gold command tunic and the other a science blue. He bent over and picked up the gold tunic. It most definitely belonged to the captain. So the captain and the doctor were roaming around the planet stark naked. It was most illogical that they would use the ship’s precious resources to beam down to the planet just so they could indulge in some sort of sexual fantasy. Spock determined that he would have to have a stern conversation with the captain.

At that very minute Spock detected the rhythmic beat of something pounding onto the ground, and it sounded as if it were coming his way. He thought it would be prudent to take cover in the trees surrounding the clearing, in case the thing was one of the unseen predators that he’d been concerned about earlier. He’d just gotten hidden when whatever it was came thundering into the clearing.

Spock could not believe his eyes when a horse-shaped Doctor McCoy rode across the field with the captain riding on his back, and yes he was naked. Spock was about to make his presence known when the captain jumped off of the horse’s (the doctor’s?) back and rolled twice before he jumped to his feet and turned to face Doctor McCoy, who had galloped further down the field, then turned around and headed back toward the captain.

Spock had to admit that he’d never seen the captain look quite as captivating as he did right then. If he’d thought his eyes were bright before, now they glowed. In fact, his whole being vibrated lust and excitement. The bits of dried grass and dirt that clung to his skin only seemed to accentuate that fact.

Then there was Doctor McCoy, and, for the first time, Spock allowed himself to look at him and process what he was seeing. It wasn’t a trick of light or his imagination gone wild, Doctor McCoy was a horse. To be more precise, the bottom half of him was a horse; the top half -- from his waist up -- was still very much the man himself, and Spock had confirmed that his chest and stomach muscles were as well-defined as he’d ever thought them to be. Not that he’d ever given the shape of Doctor McCoy’s chest much thought, he corrected in his mind. The coat covering his back and legs was a gleaming chestnut; the hair of his tail was the same brunet as that on his head. He did make a striking being.

Doctor McCoy galloped toward the captain at full speed. When he was approximately ten meters away, he shifted into his human form but continued on his path. The change happened too quickly for Spock to see the exact mechanics of it. At the same time, Spock noticed that Jim braced himself for impact as the doctor bore down on him. Spock wasn’t surprised to see that the collision, when it happened, resulted with the captain flat on his back and the doctor hovering over him. He also wasn’t surprised that though Doctor McCoy had run the captain down, he had somehow managed to cushion his fall so that his head didn’t make hard contact with ground. Neither was he surprised when the coupling happened.

It was a fast brutal affair. It was animalistic the way Doctor McCoy flipped the captain onto his hands and knees and then mounted him from behind. There was no preparation, but from where Spock stood (which wasn’t very far away at all), it didn’t seem to bother the captain any. Spock had a sneaking suspicion that that had been taken care of earlier.

He had the fleeting thought that he should turn his back on this intimate moment, but there was a disconnect between what his mind knew was the right thing to do and what his body did. He stood rooted in his spot and watched while Dr. McCoy rammed in and out of Captain Kirk. He took in the details of the captain’s hands as they clutched the ground for purchase, the arch of his back as he pressed his ass back to meet Dr. McCoy’s punishing thrust, the look of pure pleasure on his face, and the steady stream of moans, interspersed with cries of “harder,” “more,” “there,” and “yes.” There was no doubt in his mind that the captain was enjoying himself. Spock was so taken with the sight in front of him that he was only half aware of his own hand pressing against his groin.

Then there was Doctor McCoy. He was possessive and overpowering in a way that Spock had never thought he could be. Suddenly, Doctor McCoy looked up and he seemed to be staring right at Spock. Their eyes locked and then the corner of the doctor’s mouth pulled back into a predatory smile. The thrust of his hips slowed to the point that he was barely moving, which caused the captain to throw his head back and demand to know what the hell was going on. Doctor McCoy’s response was to wrap an arm around the captain’s chest and then pull him up so that he was resting against him. The captain moaned, and his eyes rolled back. Spock imagined that action must have caused the doctor to bury himself deeper in the captain. McCoy then took hold of Jim’s chin and pointed his head in the direction that Spock was standing.

Spock knew the exact moment when the realization that they had an audience registered in the captain’s mind, and any concerns that he may have had that his presence was unwelcome were eradicated when the captain smiled in a way that could only be described as deviously sexy. He wrapped an arm around Doctor McCoy’s neck, displaying the long lines of his torso even better, and then took his cock in his other hand and stroked it slowly while maintaining eye contact with Spock. He supposed it wasn’t an unreasonable response for his own cock to get hard at the display, or if he were to be more precise, that would be harder.

Doctor McCoy whispered something into the captain’s ear that Spock couldn’t hear, but he could deduce by the way the captain continued to look straight at him and lick his top lip occasionally that he, figured into what the doctor was saying. What he didn’t expect to happen was for the captain to say with conviction and loud enough for him to hear, were the words, “I want you Spock.” The next thing that was unexpected was that when Spock looked to Doctor McCoy to … apologize ... for approval ... he wasn’t sure what ... Doctor McCoy mouthed the words, _me too_.

Spock found himself crossing the short expanse of the clearing. It was as if his feet were moving of their own accord, or perhaps they were responding to the order of his captain, all he knew was that he didn’t seem to have any free will of his own, because surely if he did he wouldn’t have been standing directly in front of his captain and certainly he wouldn’t have allowed himself to be pulled down to his knees. Nor would he be letting the captain to strip him of his shirts and then proceed to run his hands over his newly-naked chest or let one trail up the back of his neck. And, under no circumstances could he have imagined that he’d be the one close the distance between them and brush his lips against the captain’s. Of course it was the captain who took that slight brush of lips ten steps further, pressing his tongue past Spock’s lips and into his mouth.

As his hands roamed over the captain’s skin and Jim’s fingers scraped down his back, Spock started to tune into the unspoken thoughts of his captain. “Wanted you for so long, so glad you finally joined us.” Then, in his mind there was a gruffer “bout time you showed up, was getting sick of listening to him whine,” when Doctor McCoy’s hand slid up his neck and into his hair and pulled his mouth away from the captain’s. Where the captain had been yielding and pliant, Dr. McCoy’s kiss was demanding, possessive, and positively toe-curling. Spock could imagine vividly what it would be like to have this man skilfully dominate him, and he realized that he wouldn’t be the least bit adverse to it happening.

“And I think, considering the circumstances, it’s okay for you to call me Len, or Leonard, or something. And for God’s sake quit calling Jim ‘captain,’ his ego is big enough he doesn’t need to hear you moan out his title,” Doctor McCoy -- Leonard -- said out loud.

Spock hadn’t even been aware that he’d been saying anything and he wondered fleetingly what it had been. Any thoughts after that were chased away by Jim undoing the zipper of his pants and pulling them, along with his standard-issue underwear, down around his knees and then taking a hold of his cock. He might have moaned out loud at the sparks that shot up his spine as Jim rubbed his thumb over the head and spread the pre-cum.

Jim’s moan was more high-pitched and scream-like when Spock likewise reached down, covered Jim’s hand with his own, brought both of their cocks together, and started jerking them at the same time. Leonard had picked up his pace and was thrusting hard into Jim, which set a steady rhythm for him to thrust into their hands and rub against Spock’s erection.

He knew that he was tumbling headlong into a powerful orgasm, and somehow he thought it entirely unfair that he should come first, though perhaps not surprising, since he’d not indulged in any sort of sexual activities since he and Nyota had decided amicably to discontinue their relationship.  
Granted, it was only seconds later – in fact his come was probably still warm on Jim’s hand – when Jim threw his head back, bit his bottom lip and made the most arousing noises as he came.

Leonard thrust into Jim a few more times and then he too was shouting out loud enough for anything on this planet to hear.

The three of them sank onto the hard ground to recover. While he lay there, Spock’s mind worked overtime as he wondered about his complete lack of control and what this all meant. Had this been a one-shot deal? Would Jim and Leonard ask him back again, ask him not go? Then there were all of the questions that he had for Leonard. They lay there together, in much the same position has they had been while they’d been in coitus with Leonard spooned up against Jim, who was facing Spock and had one arm wrapped around his waist. His arm was draped over Jim’s hip with his hand resting on Leonard’s hip.

“Leonard, it wasn’t my imagination earlier ...

“Oh here it comes,” Leonard groused.

“The 1001 and questions,” Jim interjected good-naturedly.

“...that you seem to be something of a centaur shape-shifter,” Spock continued as if he’d not been interrupted.

“You’re eyes weren’t playin’ tricks on ya, Spock,” Leonard admitted as he rolled away from them and got to his feet. “You did see what you think you saw,” he said, and then he transformed into his alternate form.

“Fascinating,” Spock said as he too rose. He ran a hand along the length of Leonard’s spine and trailed his fingers over his haunches. Normally Spock would never touch another being without their permission, but considering their activities of just moments ago, he didn’t think that such precautions were necessary. “You were born this way?”

“Yes both my mother and father are centaurs, as are my ex and daughter.”

“I’m not, in case you were wondering,” Jim added. He was now standing on the other side of Leonard and mirrored Spock’s movements.

“I didn’t think you were, Jim,” Spock answered him. “I highly doubt that you’d have stayed in your human form if that had been the case.”

“Good point.”

“Of course, captain.” He found the motion of stroking Leonard’s coat oddly soothing. “Does Starfleet know of your secret?”

“Yes, but it’s highly classified information on a need-to-know basis.”

“So I am to assume that there is not a wide awareness of your species among humans, other than the myths that I’ve read about?”

“That’s about it, Spock, and that’s the way we like it.” Spock didn’t miss the warning in Leonard’s words.

“Of course I won’t say anything Leonard,” he answered.

“Good, didn’t think you would blab. Humanity has come a long way in accepting the weird and wonderful of other worldly beings, but we’ve always hidden who and what we are, and that isn’t likely to change anytime soon.”

“Okay now that that’s over with, let’s go explore some more,” Jim said as he hopped onto Leonard’s back, and then turned to Spock, “Come on man, get up here.”

“Shouldn’t we get back to the ship?” Spock asked instead.

“No we have about three hours left before we’ll be beamed back. I don’t get to stretch my legs often enough, and I plan on taking advantage of every second,” Leonard said. “Now get on, or don’t, I can take the weight.”

That thought had crossed his mind, but Spock knew that Leonard would have no problem saying so if it was an issue. But still he hesitated. “I need to put my trousers on first,” he said in way of explanation when Leonard looked at him.

“Don’t bother,” Jim said. “He has a fast recovery time when he’s in this state and I’ve learned from experience that if I want to beam back up with my uniform intact, I keep it off while we’re planet-side.”

That explanation was good enough for Spock. He seated himself behind Jim and allowed his hand to rest on his waist. Spock looked forward to the idea that in the next round it would be him who would be completely dominated by Leonard, but it was a thought that he kept to himself for the time being.

“Leonard, I recall one time you referred to the captain as a stallion, I believe you may have been referring to yourself?”

“Really Bones, you think I’m a stallion?” Jim asked. He sounded giddy at the thought.

“Shut up Jim, I was stuck for an analogy at the time and it was the first thing that popped into my head,” Bones said as he wandered out of the clearing.

Fin


End file.
